Hylian
Hylians are the dominant race of Hyrule and they are ruled by the Hyrulean Royal Family which is said to be descended from the Goddess Hylia herself. They have long pointy ears which are said to be able to hear the voices of the gods. They have varying skin, hair, and eye colors as well. They are physically strong and adept at magic use. It is said that the Hero lived in their ranks. They originate from the Z-Verse. Physical Description: They look exactly like humans except for their pointy ears. They can have any skin, hair, or eye color that humans and elves can. Society: Hylians enjoy large bustling cities and towns and are very sociable. They are also one of the most arrogant races in Hyrule because of the dominance their people have held over the world and their close connections to the gods. Their military force is large and powerful but as a society they are dependent upon their technological advancements rather than finding harmony with nature. As the dominant race of Hyrule, Hylians can be found almost anywhere in Hyrule. The structures they build resemble European style houses and architecture as do their clothing choices. Their governments are monarchy based with theocracy tendencies which means that the King or Queen that rules has absolute say but religious leaders, namely the Sages, have large say in political decisions. Gender: Hyllians have a normal ratio between males and females. Alignment and Religion: A Hylian can be of any alignment. Those of the Lawful Good alignment often heed strictly to the rule of the monarchy and believe that what is best for the Hyrulean Royal Family is best for all of Hyrule and the word of the King (or Queen) is absolute and even divine. Religious beliefs vary among Hylians but most Hylians worship Hylia, the Goddess of Time and ancestor to all Hylians. The Three Golden Goddesses are also given high praise by the Hylians, especially in the Royal Family. Many Hylians are complacent and believe that the messiah-like Hero of legend will save them in times of trouble and believe that their race is superior as it is the only race that the Hero has been born in. Hylians are typically associated with the element of Light and their sage representative is the Light Sage. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Hylians are typically more intelligent than the other race. They have a +2 to Intelligence. * Size: Hylians are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Hylians are Humanoids. * '''Base Speed: Hylians have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Hylians begin play speaking Hylian. Feats and Skills Racial Traits * Urbanite: Hylias gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. * Nimble Attacks: Hylians receive Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. Movement Racial Feats * Climb: Hylians have a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks that a climb speed normally grants. Category:Zelda Races